Sisters of Thee
by BlackDeath159
Summary: Kouga's half sister, Marra, is was found by Kagura and begins working for Naraku. Her responsibility is to stay with InuYash and the shard detectors, and while doing so The Sounga falls into her hands. She says she's human, so how can she control it? Come


DP91: Hello! This is my first story on this site. Black Rose and Mara Soul **ARE** in this one but not the other Elamists. Now to meet the sisters. Two girls walk in. One is wearing a black cloak with a few gold rose designs (Black Rose BR) on it the other is wearing a black kimono with blue and silver flower designs on it (Mara Soul MS).

BR: nods silently to say hello

MS: HI:)

DP91: How does it feel to be the OC's of my story. Koga's little half sisters?

MS: Well we don't know yet, we haven't done any thing.

BR: mf.

MS: That means she agrees.

DP91: Right, now, you're both half demons, correct?

MS: You should know you created us.

BR: Yes and stop acting like you're interviewing us.

DP91: GASPS VERY LOUDLY OH MY GOD! THE SILENT ONE SPEAKS! IT'S A MIRICLE! THANK THE LORD AND DO A DANCE! (AN: No, this is not a quote of mine or friends.)BEGINS TO DO A **VERY** STRANGE AND FREAKY DANCE…namely… the chicken dance. InuYasha and CO. enters.

IY: OI! WENCH! SHUT THE Fcensored UP!

KH: SIT, BOY! The beads around InuYasha's neck begin to glow as he is thrust face first into the ground.

DP91: Okay, who wants to say the disclaimer? Miroku (Monk Miroku MM) decides that now is the time to make his very perverted presence known, little does he know thatDarkest-Poison91was expecting it.

MM: I would be delighted to take the burden from such a beautiful young lady like your self's back. His hand begins to move towards her bottom as so to begin its usual lecherous groping. However before it can get there and before anyone (except SMR) realizes what's happening she spins and slams the side of her hand onto the pressure point at the base of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

DSS (Demon Slayer Sango): Nice one. Maybe I should try it some time. By the way I'll say the disclaimer. Darkest-Poison91does not own InuYasha- if she did Miroku wouldn't be such a pervert.

DP91: On with the fic! Holds up one finger as though declaring something.

A young girl sighed as she walked down the castle corridors. Her master's home was so confusing. What did he need her for anyway? He usually had Kagura or Kanna do his dirty work, and occasionally Kohaku. Never her, so why was he asking for her now? She walked into the room she knew he held conferences with the other three.

"You called, Nara?" She spoke respectfully yet fondly. He was after all, her master. Kanna sat there mirror in hand, Kagura holding her fan, her master was next, closely followed by a screen that she knew Kohaku was behind. She never understood why Kohaku always hid his face behind his slayer mask or body behind the screen whenever she was around. She knew he was supposed to be dead and the only reason he was still among the living (if you could call it living) was because of the Shikon Shard hidden in his back. Her master looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Marra, I did. I have a job for you. It will take some time to finish, and you will be away for quite some time. But I see that as a good thing, you need the air." His violent red eyes met her sparkling sapphire blues. No one knew she was his favorite. That was only because she was Koga's half sister. There was another- Black Rose, or Rose for short- in their family. Both girls were hanyou's, half demons. Mara didn't show it very much though, the only way you could tell was the fangs that she kept shrunk and hidden behind her upper lip. Kagura, whom the young girl fondly called Kagu, had found her alone with no shelter or food. She was crying because half her brother's men had been slaughtered when they had gone to find fire wood for the camp they had set up. She had been on summons by a near by village. Wondering what was taking the men so long she set off to find them, and find them she did, all dead, standing over their dead bodies, she had told him, was a strange looking spirit. She had recognized the spirit in seconds however as her late mother. Apparently her mother's spirit appeared only when one of the eastern wolf clan died. "You have a while before you must depart."

"What am I to do and how long before I depart?"

"You are to go to the village in which the priestess Keade lives. Then, if allowed, you are to go with the one s named InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and Shipp­ō. Take these with you and refuse to give them to anyone." He presented her with two small bags. One smelled very sweet, most likely incense to cover her scent. The other was a bit heavier. "One, as you may have guessed, is incense. The other has seven Shikon Shards. You have seven days before you must leave."

"Seven shards, Nara? Why seven. I notice you mention the shard detector. Won't they wonder how I got hold of so many?"

"You are to tell them that your village was burned down. The shards, the incense, and the kimono you are to wear were in a box covered in fire rat fur and were all you could salvage. That is all that I can give you. The rest you must come up with on your own."

"Should I use the shards or keep them in the bag?"

"One in the center of your forehead, one in your chest, one in your stomach, one in each arm, and one in each leg. Strength, speed, endurance, wit, and immortality- these are the only gifts I can give you."

"Okay, one more question, what kimono am I to wear."

"Kagura shall help you with that decision. Preferably something light, yet durable- beautiful, yet simple. Do you get the idea?"

"Yes, master. I already have the perfect one in mind."

"Which one?"

"The one Kagu found me in."

"Good."

A week later and Marra had hurried on her way. She had placed the shards, and, with her full demon like speed even faster, reached Keade's village within an hour's time. Just outside of the village, she accidentally ran into something. Something hard and unmoving. She looked up to see a man in monks robes.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Miroku? What is it?"

"This young woman bumped into me, Sango, nothing more." Marra suddenly saw an older woman walking over. She was wearing a simple kimono and had a very large boomerang slung across her back. She glared at the monk. Then, she looked at Marra and smiled.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, ma'am, he did nothing. I ran into him. It was unintentional, of course. I'm very sorry about it. Are you the Demon Slayer Sango, and the Monk Miroku?" Marra was polite as she spoke and made sure not to embarrass or offend either of them. If she did they might try to kill her. Besides, InuYasha was hiding behind the tree behind Miroku. Suddenly he was standing in front of her, hand on the hilt of the tetsusaiga.

"How is it that you know their names? We have never met before, wench."

"InuYasha!"

"Not now, Sango." He waved his hand in the direction of the woman to which he had just spoken. Then he froze. Sango did not yell unless very angry, she simply struck, and that was not Sango's voice.

"SIT!" InuYasha suddenly found himself up close and personal with his now **very** close and **very** good friend, the ground. Mara giggled slightly at the sight of InuYasha slamming face-first into the ground.

"To answer your question, InuYasha, I know who you are because I've been looking for you. My name is Marra and I'm pleased to finally find you." Kagome, the girl who had yelled 'sit,' and made InuYasha meet the ground, leaned over so she could whisper to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, she has seven Shikon shards! One in each arm, one in each leg, one in her belly button, one in the center of her chest, and the one in her forehead." Mara heard her but dismissed it. It was well known that Kagome could sense the shards. It didn't bother her at all that Kagome knew where they where the shards were, what did bother her was what InuYasha would do to get them.

"Aha! So you do, wench! Yes, now that I look I can see the one in your forehead! Well, wench, hand them over!" InuYasha thought it was that easy, huh?

"No." Marra's voice was uncharacteristically cold. She was told not to give them to anybody- and Marra always followed the first orders she was given. 'This will be fun.' She thought.

DP91: Cliffie! R&R if you want to find out what happens! I want 5!


End file.
